The Neo Smashers
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the events of fighting the Horde and Tabuu again. Now, a new evil begins to rise from the depths of the universe and the Smashers must gather again, but time seems to have withered down our heroes. Can the remaining heroes find a new group of fighters before the threat takes over Brawl?


**The Neo Smashers**

**Chapter 1**

**The Call**

* * *

_The Smashers. This term was used to describe the heroes of Brawl, a world where all the universes combined into one. Together, these Smashers would face evil threats that have the power to wipe them out, and they have done it before. Stopping the evil Subspace deity, Tabuu was one of their great feats, but there was also another hidden feat: Preventing the evil forces of the Horde from spreading across the various connected universes. Together as comrades and brothers-in-arms, they saved the multiverse, but all things do not last forever. The original Smashers all had to return to their worlds, waiting for the call when they were needed to save the world of Brawl. A long time has passed since then, and now a new threat will come, where a new generation of Smashers must rise up to the challenge and save the world of Brawl once again, as the original Smashers have._

_It all began with one night._

* * *

The bright full moon lit up the small town of Dreamland as the people were all heading to their houses, as if they were hiding from something. A group of five shadows were walking towards a somewhat large building, which didn't seem to be made from the same material as the other small huts and cement structured houses. It was made out of metal with a tin roof made for rain protection. The lights inside were on as it seemed to be some sort of museum. The group of five shadows walked towards the entrance as the lights revealed that there was simply a lime-green Kirby figure that had black sunglasses over its eyes. It was in the company of five common enemies of Kirby: Knuckle Joe, Waddle Doo, a Buzzy Bettle, Bonkers, and a Plasma Wisp. The group of five entered to see a Waddle Dee character cleaning what seemed to be a giant display of a single red star. Its gleam and shine seemed to take the attention of the green Kirby as the Waddle Dee walked over to the group. Its attention was to the Kirby as it looked around, noticing the four security cameras pointing right at them. It nodded to the Plasma Wisp as the green puffball looked to the Waddle Dee.

"Wow, it's quite a surprise you're still up this late, since you are holding one of the seven Nova Stars." The Kirby stated. The Waddle Dee's eyes widened as the Knuckle Joe grinned and quickly jabbed, knocking out the little creature almost instantly. The Plasma Wisp immediately floated up and glowed brightly as it fired off a wave of static electricity into the ceiling. This electrocuted the cameras as they immediately shut down. It returned to the group as the Kirby adjusted its glasses. It nodded to its comrades as they all separated for the valuables. The green Kirby walked towards the gleaming red Star as it jumped up and grabbed it. The other comrades were all taking some of the valuables when the doors to the front opened. All six of them looked and hid in the shadows as they were looking to see who was the one that walked in. What walked in was another color of Kirby, only this one was a blue with yellow feet and it brandished a white cape. It didn't notice the six criminals as the green Kirby looked to the Waddle Doo and made a notion to the blue one as they backed away. Waddle Doo walked to the Kirby and started to charge its internal energy for a beam. "Okay, hey! Blue thing! Stop right there and surrenda ya-self before I blast ya sorry butt!" He demanded, getting ready to fire its energy blast. The Blue Kirby stopped as his cape blew around with no breeze.

"I feel like I can ask you the same thing. What are a bunch of criminals like yourselves doing, taking one of the Nova Stars?" He asked, one of his hands within his cape. Before the Waddle Doo could fire, in a mere instant, the Blue Kirby spun and kicked the criminal hard. The beam creature crashed into the wall, it's charged beam fired towards the shadows. The Plasma Wisp rushed out and blocked the attack easily as Bonkers rushed out, going straight for the Blue Kirby attacker. With its massive hammer, the huge monkey swung as hard as it could at the new enemy, but as it hit the ground, the Kirby wasn't there. Bonkers looked shocked as his opponent was on the ceiling for an instant before diving down and driving the monkey into the ground with considerable force. The lime-green Kirby jumped out along with the rest of his cronies all facing the blue Kirby.

"Who the heck are you?" The green Kirby asked as the Blue Kirby's cape was thrown off. This Kirby had what seemed to be a metal mask strapped to his back along with a sword holster. He reached behind his back to put on the mask, which was a 4 pointed star shape along with red glowing eyes. "My name is Phoenix, and I am here to stop you from taking that Nova Star." He stated as Phoenix drew his sword and displayed huge white wings. It turned out to be a small sword, which had the enemies snicker until he flicked the sword and it turned out to be a yellow javelin. Knuckle Joe, the Plasma Wisp, and the Beetle all got ready to fight.

The Buzzy Beetle rushed out first as the Wisp started charging its energy. Phoenix jumped back quickly and swung his javelin quickly. A wind slash was fired from the swing of his sword as it hit the insect fighter, knocking it back. On the beetle's back, Knuckle Joe jumped out and fired off his own blast as Phoenix blocked it. He landed as the Knuckle Joe got up close and started trying to punch the warrior, but Phoenix continued to block all the incoming attacks with swift strikes. The Knuckle Joe stopped for a second and this gave him a chance to knock out the fighter with a quick kick. The Plasma Wisp was floating above him and firing off plasma shots of various sizes and speeds, but Phoenix took flight and dodged them, instantly appearing as a gust of wind and slamming the Wisp down to the ground once again. The green Kirby watched as this opponent of theirs took out all his goons.

"You're not half-bad. Well, guess I should at least tell you my name. I'm Pierce." The Kirby said as it seemed to swell up a bit. Phoenix guarded with his wings and lance quickly as Pierce fired off a blast that went quickly. Phoenix blocked it, but it wasn't enough as it exploded on contact and sent him out of the museum. Pierce followed him out and prepared another large blast. Phoenix was ready for this one as his javelin glowed brightly. Behind the shades, Pierce narrowed his eyes as the green Kirby jumped up and fired his blast into the ground, causing a huge smokescreen to cover the both of them. With a burst of wind, the smoke was cleared as Pierce was now on top of the museum, charging up more blasts.

"Gale Slash!" Phoenix said outloud as his javelin burst out with wind and threw a slash of energy. Pierce easily dodged it, but didn't see Phoenix fly right above the green foe and fire off another slash, this one making full impact. Pierce skidded back as Phoenix flew up.

* * *

Before he could do anything, a huge laser was fired and it hit Phoenix's back, sending him crashing into the building. He could see Pierce jumped straight up to the craft. "Too bad, Phoenix! Good luck next time!" Pierce yelled as he fired off another laser blast at the fallen warrior.

A bubble shielding protected Phoenix as a hedgehog appeared in front of the Kirby. This being was much taller than Kirbies, but he can see long blue hair along with a white robe and wielding a black staff. It looked back at him, showing that the hedgehog was a female. Pierce looked angry at this as the hedgehog spun the staff she held as her hair changed color from blue to black. From her staff fired out what seemed to be black vines as they headed straight for the craft. Pierce kept trying to blast away the incoming attack, but it avoided them and struck at the ship. Even though the attacks were bouncing off, it rocked the ship around. Pierce went into the cockpit of the ship as another hedgehog was piloting it. "We got an Elite Smasher on our tail, get rid of her!" He alerted the pilot. The mysterious driver jumped off the seat and headed out as the hedgehog got ready to fire off more attacks.

Before she could, giant ice shards were fired at the hedgehog. She saw that Phoenix got back up and slashed them in half, even though the bubble shielding was still there. This time, another hedgehog was there. His quills were dark blue, but his body was covered in ice. Frigid air blew around his hands as he formed more shards. The hedgehog who helped Phoenix spun her staff and fired more blasts, the both of them equaling out each other. Phoenix watched as the shards of ice caused from the clashes exploded started to glow brightly. With a burst of wind, Phoenix shoved the girl out of the way as they became huge ice spikes. The ice hedgehog noticed this as the ship started to fly out. "Oh no you don't!" Phoenix yelled as he ran off the building. He took off its mask and strapped it to his back. "Rocket Star!" He yelled out as the warrior's mouth spit out a small brown orb. It glowed as the ball enlarged into a small vehicle with a blue orb at the exhaust. Phoenix stood on top of it with ease as it boosted after the ship. The ice hedgehog saw this and started to fire beams of ice, but Phoenix was nimbly dodging them. "Gale Slash!" He yelled as Phoenix drew two javelins instead of one. He threw more slashes at the ship, but his opponent countered him easily.

"Chill out!" He yelled as his ice hands glew darkly. With both his palms, the enemy unleashed a burst of icy wind. Phoenix couldn't dodge it in time as it hit his vehicle and the blue Kirby. Ice formed on him and the vehicle as they started to nosedive towards the streets. Phoenix tried flying, but his wings were frozen solid. Suddenly, he was picked up by the same hedgehog who helped him before as she took him back up on top of the building. The ship holding Pierce escape as its boosters ignited and launched off out of the atmosphere, leaving the both of them there.

"Damn it! If only…If…" Phoenix started saying as he lost consciousness. His body was getting too cold from the attack as he fell down, his body becoming as solid as a rock. The last thing he could feel was someone lifting him up.

* * *

_Phoenix, can you hear me?_ The Kirby heard a voice coming from somewhere as he was floating within a void of black. A soft light glowed in front of him. The voice came from this light as he knew who it was. "Yes, princess. I can hear you." Phoenix answered.

_You are needed in the world of Brawl. A new threat is forming and it threatens the entire universe. It's far bigger than Black Nova and Nightmare. Find Meta Knight and Kirby, the Nova Knights are needed now more than ever. You will meet them soon once you awaken. I will be there soon to help out the situation. Good luck._ The voice finished saying as it shone brilliantly, causing him to wake up.

Phoenix rolled around a small bed, which he discovered he was within a glass case of some kind. It was clear, but a green sort of energy seemed to flow through it. A monitor began to sound a soft alarm once he woke up. The glass that covered him retracted into the bed as he looked around. It was a simple room with a couple of the same beds he was sleeping on along with monitors just like his, but they were all off since the other beds were unoccupied. On a chair next to him was his Hurricane Lance in its case and his mask.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good." He heard someone say as they were coming around the corner. In instinct, Phoenix rolled off the bed, instantly grabbing his weapon and ready to un-sheathe, but he saw the white robe and the blue hair. He recognized her from the rooftop fight. Still, he felt nervous and kept his hand on his weapon.

"Don't worry, I am friend, not foe." She said, speaking with a soft voice. In the light of the room, he could see more features instead of the night lights. She certainly was a hedgehog with crystal blue eyes and a kind facial expression. She didn't carry her staff, but still had the white robe around her body. Phoenix couldn't sense anything evil with this hedgehog, as he put his weapon down. She smiled a bit, happy that the warrior in front of her could be trusting of that at least.

"My name is Dawn Raiga. What's yours?" She asked, sitting down on one of the other beds as Phoenix picked up his mask. He was silent for a moment as he strapped it to his back along with his javelin. "I'm the Galestorm Knight, one of the three Nova Knights, sworn to protect Dreamland from any threat. You can call me Phoenix." He answered. She nodded, pushing back her long blue hair. Phoenix looked around the room again as he couldn't find any windows, just ventilation systems. "Where am I?"

"You're at the epicenter of the Brawl World. The Smash Mansion." She answered, sounding rather saddened at the place. Phoenix looked at her oddly as she sounded down.

"How did I get here? Did you bring me?" Phoenix started asking as she cleared her throat, still wanting to talk as this kept the Star Warrior quiet.

"I brought you from Dreamland through my own ship. This is the gathering spot for all the Smashers, powerful warriors from different dimensions all here to protect this world. I was chosen just like you have, and I was asked by Meta Knight to help you in your battle earlier." She told him as Phoenix sat idly, listening to what she was saying.

"What you were fighting was just an example of the evil forces we've sensed. It seems that one of your inhabitants joined up with the group we call, the Chaos Force. They've been forming and stealing artifacts from the various universes. Your Nova Stars are just one of the targets those criminals were after." She started explaining before there was knocking somewhere in the house. She got up and looked to him. "Come, that might be Meta Knight and Kirby. They said they were coming here first, but I don't know about the others yet." Dawn told him as she removed the white robe, showing that she indeed had clothes underneath, which was a simple sleeveless purple shirt and rather tight jeans along with a small blue hedgehog tail. She seemed like a pretty old hedgehog, but he didn't pay much mind to it.

* * *

He walked with her from a room that was marked the infirmary, their destination seemed to be a huge main room complete with carpets and furniture. It still seemed rather dusty as if the place they were at hasn't been lived in for a while. "Poyo!" Phoenix heard a familiar child-like voice call from behind the door. Dawn opened the door as Phoenix did see his comrades, Meta Knight and Kirby. The pink being looked at the Star Warrior in front of him and jumped in joy, bouncing around Phoenix as its way of a greeting.

"Kirby, it's been too long." Phoenix said, shaking hands with the young warrior. The blue Kirby then looked to Meta Knight who came in also. He still had his Galaxia in its case, but Meta Knight was not looking at Phoenix, but instead at Dawn.

"It's been far too long, Dawn. If you were called here like us, then the threat facing Brawl is a real problem." He said in his usual tone of voice. She nodded as the small group walked into the Mansion, closing the doors. She directed them to the table in what seemed to be the dining room as she sat down.

"Over thirty years…so much has happened since Mikee and I left the Smash Mansion. I never believed we'd return like this." She told the eldest Star Warrior, looking sad.

"I noticed that he isn't with you. What happened?" He asked. Before she could even answer the Smasher's question, a bright light filled the room as Phoenix and Kirby guarded from it, but Dawn and Meta Knight didn't even flinch as small stars swirled around the room. A figure appeared in the room as the lights faded away. The figure had a long turquoise blue dress and long blonde hair along with a silver crown.

"Hello Nova Knights and Dawn, it's good to see everyone again." The woman greeted with a smile, floating down to the floor. Phoenix got off his seat and bowed down to the princess. "Princess Rosalina, it's great to see you." Phoenix greeted. The princess smiled to him, looking happy to see the Star Warrior.

"You know the princess?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, the princess has saved my life when I crashed onto Mario's planet about twenty years back. I clashed with an evil known as the Black Nova. I was gravely injured until I landed on the princess's starship. She helped me along with the friendly Lumas recover. Because of it, I owe her my life. I've helped her fend off Bowser and a couple of other threats." Phoenix explained as Rosalina nodded to the story he told.

"Phoenix, I may be a princess, but I watch over the cosmos. And now the very universe is in danger, my friends. We need to gather the Smashers as fast as we can." Rosalina warned. Dawn got up as Rosalina finished her sentence.

"I've tried contacting all the universes that Brawl was originally connected to. So far, the only ones that responded is the group we have now. I haven't heard anything else from that." Dawn answered. Phoenix looked at her, a face of determination spread on her face. The front doors slammed open as a couple of star creatures came in, all various colors of blue, red, black, green, and yellow.

"Mama, we have people coming soon! They received your messages and are on their way!" The Lumas said in unison.

"Thank you my children. Go to the Observatory and look for all the help we can find." She told them. The five Lumas nodded as the small group watched them zip out of the Mansion. The princess held a hand close to her heart, smiling a little.

"We have help from Paluntena, Star Fox, Samus, Hyrule, and Solid Snake. It seems the time that has passed did not affect them." She told them.

"That's good, but what about the other Smashers?" Dawn asked.

"I'm afraid I've received no word from them either. The Mushroom Kingdom hasn't responded to our calling. If you received no messages, then time must have affected their worlds. For now, we must wait for the ones that are willing to fight to arrive here at the Smash Mansion." Rosalina told them.

Not even a few minutes have passed and there was knocking on the front door. Kirby got up this time, sounding really excited to answer the front door. As the Star Warrior opened it, the sounds of ships were heard. They seemed to be lowering down as the doors opened.

"Heeeeeey everyone!" A male voice yelled through the Mansion as a familiar blonde man came in. He wore a familiar green tunic along with a cap and sharp-looking boots. On his back was a sword that had a blue hilt and a yellow diamond on the center. Dawn looked in from the meeting room as her face smiled. "Toon Link, is that you? I recognize that voice from anywhere." She answered as she walked to see the warrior. The Hylian nodded and looked surprised, seeing the hedgehog.

"Oh wow, Dawn, it's been forever! You look like you changed a lot." He told her. She smiled a bit as another face walked in, which was another princess with blonde hair instead of brown as she remembered from before. She still wore the pink dress and earrings as well as arm length white gloves. "Link, I told you to wait for me! I was making sure everyone got off the ship all right." She told Toon Link as she looked at Dawn and Kirby. "These are the friends you were talking about, huh?" She asked. Toon Link nodded as he opened the door for several of the others who were coming in. Fox, Samus, Snake, and even Pit came in.

Little did they know they were going to need all the help to face the evil that will plot to take the entire world.

* * *

**So, yes, I decided to return to Brawl Fanfiction, since recently, I've been seeing people favorite my old junk stories, so I've been working on this. Now, as you can probably guess, you think that I'm going to be including OCs, but I might, I might not. The last time I tried to write a story and include OCs right in the beginning, all I got were people ditching their characters and not bothering to read the story. Besides, I still have to set a couple of boundaries for the various game universes. But don't worry, I will be asking for them later.**

**So yeah, read, review, and I'm glad to be back.**


End file.
